The present invention relates to a folding table and particularly to a folding banquet table having two table top end portions that can fold between an opened table position having top surfaces of the table top end portions aligned in coplanar relation to form a large table surface and a collapsed or folded position having the table top end portions folded together.
Tables having two table sections coupled together for pivoting movement between an opened table position and a folded collapsed position are well known. Conventional folding tables typically include table legs that can fold against the table sections allowing the table sections to be folded together without interference from the table legs. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,085 to Westerburgen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,272 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,872 to Wilmore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,504 to Cohen; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,394 to Cohen et al, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In the present application, a folding table is provided comprising a table top having opposite ends and a hinged tubular frame coupled to the table top. The table includes a frame having a handle pivotable about a frame member and movable between a carrying position extending from the table top and a stowed position adjacent the table top. The table includes a latching mechanism to automatically and releasably latch the frame to secure the table in the opened position. The table includes a frame having end reinforcement sections.
In the illustrative embodiment, the frame includes opposite side rails, a pair of rotatable pivot bars or cross members and a pair of bar mounts or sleeves to pivotably receive the pivot bars. The frame includes two end-reinforcing portions each portion having a bight coupled to the ends of two U-shaped frame members or pivot supports. The pivot bars and the pivot supports are connected end-to-end to form a loop. Each pivot bar is coupled to each pivot support so that each pivot bar can rotate inside each pivot support. Each end of each pivot bar is inserted into one of the sleeves of each pivot support for rotation. Each leg unit is coupled to one of the pivot bars so that each leg unit can swing back and forth when the respective pivot bar rotates.
The table includes a handle pivotably or rotatably coupled to a portion of the frame. The handle is movable between a carrying position and a stowed position. In the stowed position, the handle lies in a recess formed in the downwardly facing surface of the table top.
The frame and table top further include first and second portions coupled by a pair of hinges allowing a user to fold the table in half. The table includes a releasable latch that automatically latches the table in an unfolded or opened position when a user moves the table from the folded position to the opened position. To fold the table, a user manually unlatches the latch and folds the downwardly facing surface of one half or portion of the table top and frame toward the other.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.